Tyson Granger/Gallery
Beyblade: 2000 Images (1ff00).jpg|Tyson TysonSeason1.jpg|Tyson f1a15bca6145963900af5826e069cf89.jpg|Tyson's normal pose Engraçados02.jpg Engraçados03.jpg Images.jpgddddddd.jpg|Tyson as he appears in season 1. Tyson_2000.jpg|Tyson giving his hand to Kai. Tyson and Dranzer.jpg|Tyson and Dranzer tyson_001.jpg|Tyson TysonDragon.jpg|Tyson seeing how Dragoon loses. TakaoKinomiya_01.jpg|Tyson. TakaoKinomiya_02.jpg|Tyson. Tyson Stats.jpg|Tyson's Stats. Tyson01.jpg Tyson02.jpg Tyson03.jpg Tyson04.jpg Bey0128.sized.jpg 16_beyblade1.jpg tyswp778789.jpg tysonwpltrip.jpg 13.jpg Ep4.13.JPG Ep3.13.JPG Ep1.13.JPG Axel and Tyson.png tyson84.jpg tyson97.jpg tyson50.jpg tyson40.jpg tyson96.jpg tyson77.jpg tyson00.jpg tyson197.jpg tyson899.jpg tyson877.jpg tyson842.jpg Tyson025.jpg Tyson875.jpg Tyson256.jpg 111.jpg Tyson11.jpg Tyson11.jpg Tyson12.jpg Tyson15.jpg Engraçados10.jpg Tyson09.png Tyson06.png Tyson11.png Tyson41.png Tumblr ou69evCeYc1w4q252o1 1280.png Tyson205.png Tyson204.png Tyson206.png Tyson207.png Tyson208.png Tyson209.png Tyson210.png Tumblr p0tbddT74O1w4q252o1 1280.png Tyson70.png Tyson71.png Tyson72.png Tyson73.png Tyson75.png Tyson76.png Tyson77.png Tyson58.png Tyson63.png Tyson78.png Tyson158.png Tyson159.png Tyson160.png Tyson161.png Tyson162.png Tyson163.png Tyson164.png Tyson165.png Tyson166.png Tyson167.png tumblr_o9vmc0eWS41ren81to3_250.jpg Tyson-Granger-beyblade-23517778-500-403.jpg Tumblr owsnesQ7t11w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr pcpd3tMGid1w4q252o5 640.png Tumblr peux35jVTq1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr peuvggrppU1w4q252o10 640.png Tumblr pesr6dXttb1w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr oypcg9RThO1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oypb0t3kQz1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o8 1280.png Tumblr oypbt5Vcjc1w4q252o7 1280.png Tumblr oxvzz0gsg51w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o1 640.png Tumblr pesn449FlT1w4q252o2 640.png Beyblade: V-Force ImagesTyson.jpg File:Edd9ed4692b9c207812cec512487e50c1267152319_full.jpg|Tyson Letting it Rip! images.jpgdwq2.jpg|Tyson: Let it Rip! Tyson VForce.gif Imagem7.png takao2002.jpg|Tyson in the V-Force Japanese intermission screen. images.jpgzzz.jpg|Tyson, as he appears in Season 2 Tyson, Hilary and Kenny.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon, Hilary and Kenny. Tyson Grengar.PNG|Tyson Tyson about to throw DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon. Tyson throwing DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson throwing Dragoon. Cyber-Dragoon.png|Tyson vs Kane Tyson VS Grandpa (SWORDS).PNG|Tyson fighting his grandpa in a sword battle. VForce2.png VForce3.png Tyson16.jpg tehh.jpg wegrgr.jpg images (10ddddsadsa0).jpg 30270_126618770692718_121516287869633_207965_1807182_n.jpg|Tyson tired bey0000000020.jpg|Tyson going to school rhfhfhvnfncndjxmsjfnvjfjgjskskekdkrk.jpg|Tyson tysonvs kaneamv.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon hhgfsass5rtyu38884uffnvncnc cnndfjcjd.jpg|Tyson angry tyson and mr dickinson.jpg|Tyson and Mr. Dickenson vnvnvnvvnn.jpg|Tyson and the Bladebreakers v force kai and tyson.jpg|Tyson and Kai tysonv 1.jpg|Tyson tysonkenny4567890-.jpg|Tyson and Kenny tysonhilary.jpg|Tyson and Hilary thump_2561494captura3.png|Tyson vs Ozuma 0a7wyedhdgdhcbdbfhnchd.jpg|Tyson,Kenny and Max 5763.jpg 16632.jpg|Tyson with the Bladebreakers Tyson1.png|Tyson(opening theme Off the Chains!) Tyson 12.png|Tyson Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max.png|Kai and Ray carrying Tyson away from Chameleon Imagem53.png Tyson830.jpg Tyson20.jpg Tyson21.jpg Tyson22.jpg Tyson23.jpg Tumblr or71xrFPRN1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr otmajg70f91w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opp49lhEui1w4q252o1 1280.png Depressed tyson.png Tumblr n11h18i5MG1rja3cwo1 1280.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 380647.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs King & Max vs Queen 158425.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs King & Max vs Queen 5038.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Kai 1568.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Kai 5272.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Kai 116149.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Kai 61295.jpg TysonKaiEpi45.jpg Bakuten-Shoot-Beyblde-2002-Beyblade-V-Force-beyblade-34670767-500-313.png Bakuten-Shoot-Beyblde-2002-Beyblade-V-Force-beyblade-34670768-500-313.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 903760.jpg|Tyson and Ozuma Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 884600.jpg TysonandKai.jpg Tumblr m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdvhpxH5Tm1rzs7k9o2 1280.png Tumblr mdvhpxH5Tm1rzs7k9o1 1280.png Tumblr mdvgl81BDr1rzs7k9o1 1280.png Hqdefault (46).jpg ZeoandTyson01.png Tyson459.jpg Ep17.jpg X1080-H5h.jpg X1080-cDf.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 604270.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 33967.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 9042.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 879645.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 958424.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 445720.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 1139920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 622440.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub.1 163480.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub.1 (1) 37040.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub.1 (1) 45600.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub.1 (1) 46280.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub.1 (1) 56400.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 86753.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 41 -English Dub- -Full-.1(1) 153453.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 965733.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 584217.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 495895.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 409376.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 962033.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 974633.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 983367.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 147814.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 45.1 (2) 459000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 1174433.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 1202133.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 713846.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 498298.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 46 - Black & White Evil Powers English Dubbed 583480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1 770436.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 46 - Black & White Evil Powers English Dubbed 600640.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 1105400.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 1058160.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 1077120.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 1055760.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 970760.jpg Screenshot 20190115-171946 1.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1490000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1484967.jpg Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle jpnvpbv15117front.jpg|Tyson on the japanese movie cover BeyBladeMovie1.jpg|Tyson BeyBladeMovie2.jpg|Tyson BeyBladeMovie4.jpg|Tyson holding Dragoon Beyblade BeyBladeMovie7.jpg|Tyson vs Daichi BeyBladeMovie9.jpg|Tyson BeyBladeMovie18.jpg|Tyson and Daichi BeyBladeMovie32.jpg|Tyson,Ray,Hilary and Max BeyBladeMovie39.jpg|Tyson and Daichi BeyBladeMovie40.jpg|Tyson and Daichi BeyBladeMovie42.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon (Bit Beast) BeyBladeMovie43.jpg|Tyson attacking BeyBladeMovie44.jpg|Tyson and Daichi bvcxsdfgh2324579090ooppiim.jpg|Tyson,Hilary,Kenny and Ray dhedheycfheudhejfjsje.jpg|Tyson beyblade_the_movie_decisive_battle_takao_vs_daichi_003.jpg|Tyson and Hilary 9268-431286-20081126050551.jpg|Tyson,Hilary,Ray and Max Whatthe.jpg|Tyson vs Daichi 09.jpg655678i4689.jpg|Tyson and the Bladebreakers dhehydcyegdyyuehdjudf.jpg|Tyson and Daichi htfrftdfersrty34567834567893456789.jpg|Tyson Engraçados16.jpg Engraçados17.jpg Takao 01.jpg ysyey63w677e3u7dsywydhe7d8e.jpg|Tyson ready to battle beyblade1.jpgsdsdawsdwdawwdw.jpg|Tyson and Daichi 30270_127155187305743_121516287869633_210014_3314891_n.jpg|Tyson and the others as they appear in the last scene tysonfiercebattlethemovie2346878776.jpg|Tyson myotaku.jpg|Tyson scaring Daichi fierce battle movie.jpg|Tyson,Daichi,Kai and Ray tdfghjkl.jpg|Tyson bladebreakers.jpg|Tyson and the others laughing at Daichi bakabt.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon tyson vs daichi.jpg|Tyson and Daichi Beyblade: G-Revolution 4758-1570418398.jpg Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen1.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen2.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. beyblade-0733.jpg 29120.jpg Engraçados04.jpg Engraçados11.jpg Engraçados14.jpg Engraçados05.jpg Engraçados07.jpg Engraçados08.jpg Engraçados23.jpg Engraçados24.jpg Tyson18.jpg images (19999).jpg|Tyson with his Bit Beast, Dragoon. images.jpgddcc.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. Tyson holding Dragoon Galaxy.png|Tyson holding Dragoon Galaxy Images (11z).jpg|Tyson as he appeareces in G-Revolution. takao3.jpg|Tyson getting mad. takao4.jpg|Tyson's anger. takao5.jpg|Tyson. takao_02.jpg|Tyson. takao_04.jpg|Tyson. takao_09.jpg|Tyson, Max and Daichi. takao7.jpg|Tyson throwing his Dragoon MS. Tyson throwing Dragoon G_G-Revolution.jpg|Tyson throwing Dragoon MS. takao_012.jpg|Tyson about to throw a Beyblade. takao_013.jpg|Tyson. takao_014.jpg|Tyson. takao_16.jpg|Tyson. takao_017.jpg|Tyson. takao_18.jpg|Tyson. takao_19.jpg|Tyson. takao_20.jpg|Tyson. takao_21.jpg|Tyson. takao_022.jpg|Tyson. takao_24.jpg|Tyson. takao_29.jpg|Tyson. takao_max_02.jpg|Tyson and Max. takao_rei.jpg|Tyson vs. Ray. takao_042.jpg|Tyson. takao_044.jpg|Tyson. takao_50.jpg|Tyson. takao_052.jpg|Tyson. takao_058.jpg|Tyson. takao_061.jpg|Tyson. takao_068.jpg|Tyson and an Old Man. takao_065.jpg|Tyson. takao_071.jpg|Tyson. takao_075.jpg|Tyson. takao_082.jpg|Tyson. takao_094.jpg|Tyson. takao_101.jpg|Tyson. takao_112.jpg|Tyson. takao_yuriy_01.jpg|Tyson and Tala. takao_172.jpg|Tyson. takao_173.jpg|Tyson. takao_191.jpg|Tyson. takao_201.jpg|Tyson. takao_211.jpg|Tyson. takao_222.jpg|Tyson taking a Bath. takao_291.jpg|Tyson. takao_292.jpg|Tyson. takao_garland_03.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_garland_02.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_garland_01.jpg|Garland punching Tyson. takao_balkov_brooklyn.jpg|Tyson, Boris and Brooklyn. takao_kai_29.jpg|Tyson. takao_dragoon.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_hitoshi_02.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_kai_26.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_kai_27.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_rei2.jpg|Tyson and Ray. takao23.jpg|Tyson. takao_22.jpg|Tyson. takao_036.jpg|Tyson dressed like a girl. takao_051.jpg|Tyson. takao_056.jpg|Tyson in a dress room, busted by a girl. takao_56.jpg|Tyson. takao_091.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_202.jpg|Tyson. takao_261.jpg|Tyson. takao_072.jpg|Tyson. takao_11.jpg|Tyson. takao_015.jpg|Tyson. takao_23.jpg|Tyson. takao_28.jpg|Tyson. takao_031.jpg|Tyson. takao_032.jpg|Tyson. takao_035.jpg|Tyson. takao_045.jpg|Tyson. takao_53.jpg|Tyson. takao_063.jpg|Tyson. takao_161.jpg|Tyson. takao_192.jpg|Tyson. takao_05.jpg|Tyson. Hat1.png|Hiro gives Tyson his hat Hat2.png Takao6.jpg Hat3.png takao_08.jpg|Tyson seeing how Dragoon gets out of the stadium. takao_10.jpg|Tyson. takao_15.jpg|Tyson. takao_023.jpg|Tyson. takao_024.jpg|Tyson. takao_033.jpg|Tyson. takao_43.jpg|Tyson mad like a bull. takao_52.jpg|Tyson. takao_053.jpg|Tyson. takao_054.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_057.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon GT. takao_062.jpg|Tyson. takao_073.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_074.jpg|Tyson in fear. takao_092.jpg|Tyson. takao_dragoon_02.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_garland_04.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_yuriy_04.jpg|Tyson and Tala. Tyson Throwing.PNG|Tyson launching Dragoon G. 0f.jpg|Tyson being Uppercutted TysonOfficial.jpg|Tyson beybladegrevolution1.jpg|Tyson, Max and Ray 230px-Takao_06.jpg|Tyson Tyson05.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson06.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson10.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon 6.45464654564.jpg Tyson874.jpg Tyson548.jpg Engraçados15.jpg Tyson771.jpg Tyson142.jpg images234.jpeg|Tyson about to shoot!! Tyson determined.png Daichi attacking Tyson.png Tyson and Hilary.png Tyson arguing with Crusher.png Tyson as Chimpanzee according to Daichi.png Tyson packing his luggage.png Tyson ready to launch.png Tyson sad.png Tyson Vs. Daichi for the first time.png Tyson, Kenny Hiro.png Tyson.png gdnr.jpg takao_dragoon_02.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. lrg-29959-takao10.jpg|Tyson stats 61411.jpeg 49421.jpg 3384206 jpeg_preview_large.jpg 4110157 jpeg_preview_medium.jpg 10317305 jpeg_preview_large.jpg 5243220714_f854bc84eda.jpg|Tyson and Max 1111111111111111111.jpg 1234567890098877655343112345678090098s09864322357890.jpg aah1.jpg|Tyson and Daichi aroundtheworlsd4445567.jpg asdfghjkl;.jpg Tyson vs Kai.jpg|Kai vs Tyson tysons dream0128.jpg vbcndhfgrteyy38477sjxneeu3uieiw3isiwei.jpg tysonmaking fun of kai.jpg|Tyson, making fun of Kai tysongrevolution5432235789007654.jpg TysonDaichi05.jpg tysonandkaihug.jpg tyson kenny g revolution.jpg tyson kai g revolution.jpg tyson hope2 bba.jpg tyson hiro.jpg tyson hilary46564636463663656566456.jpg tyson hilary2536267373.jpg tyson hilary kanny.jpg tyson g revolution.jpg tyson g revolution opening.jpg tyson g revolution att.jpg tyson g rev.jpg tyson f b 4333222.jpg tyson blade.jpg tyson bba rev.jpg tyka 3434567876532.jpg tyfdsfrui45t6789123456789090709--0ojgrr6yh.jpg yueyy3er73737eehyr8ru8yur83ud.jpg yttreedsfscndncncnsnzjskjmxkakjcnsknms.jpg vvffxxxx.jpg vvccccccggg.jpg vfr.jpg vffrr554432166y77yhhffr6678889900000.jpg tryoiuyuy.jpg trdeaqzQWazxdfcv ghnmki.jpg top.jpg tay.jpg talavstysonamv.jpg takaovsdaichi.jpg takaoo.jpg takaomanga.jpg Takaokinomiya.jpg takao66666677566677777878.jpg takao9898753e322.jpg takao97ht5.jpg takao.jpg takao kinomya.jpg takao kinomiya.jpg takao hiroshi01vvghb.jpg takao g revolution 7776656.jpg SwipedOnTheStreets13.jpg Smile.jpg sjdshesuwu3yueydyhwhdurbchxbfbcnhdh.jpg shhshhgo ahead identified.jpg rayvstyson655445678i.jpg raiandtakao.jpg RAAAAAAAOR.jpg Tyson_Ray_Max_Kai_Daichi.jpg Dragoon_02.jpg Tyson13.jpg Tyson17.jpg Brigas08.jpg Tumblr ookng5UdeU1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oomp8fGYwp1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo98c4kU9Y1w4q252o1 1280.png Boris and Tyson.jpg Tumblr oo631zs7Y11w4q252o1 1280.png Da08kUyUMAAsE8u.jpg|Beyblade Bar closing picture by Yoshihiro Nagamori Training camp dining room2 Beyblade.png Tyson vs Miguel.png BEGA Beyblade - Shop.jpg 1895286.jpg Tumblr oo8ymjlNzq1w4q252o1 1280.png Manga 0afc285d77_38510436_o2.jpg|Tyson holding Dragoon (Beyblade) OlderBeyblade1.jpg|Tyson as he appears in the special chapter "15 years later" OlderBeyblade2.jpg|Tyson,giving hat to his son Mokoto Max and Tyson manga.png|Tyson vs Max(Vol. 2) 4601350539_d2a3119d04.jpg tyson1423.JPG tyson0145.JPG tyson0148.JPG tumblr_lva09sl9H31ql914ko1_400.png|Tyson and Hitoshi Video Games Screen1st1.png|Jisedai Begoma Beyblade, Tyson versus Kai takao.gif|Jisedai Begoma Beyblade,Tyson's first appearance stakao.gif|Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade art main3.gif|Kai versus Tyson, Beyblade Fighting Tournement 20180814085126.jpg|Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 - Fierce Battle! Team Battle!! cover Category:Image Galleries Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Character Galleries